


Questions for my readers i would like input on.

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: Questions i have for my reader regarding some of my stories such as Neverending Nightmare, Under your Skin and more.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Questions for my readers i would like input on.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some thoughts on my stories i have written and on the sequels i have piling up i need help sorting out some things. As you know i haven't updated in a while for 2 reasons. 1 i am classified as an essential worker and haven't had the time after work and 2 i have been legitimately lacking on wanting to write due to fatigue. I need input on some ideas and need your help.
> 
> Also apologies to anyone who have been waiting so long for and update for certain stories :( i am so sorry from the bottom of my heart.

Hey guys to start this off i am sorry for having to come about things this way and again sorry for keeping everyone waiting on my updates. Im at an impass i have been going over and re read previous stories of mine. And i have some thoughts. 

First off i was thinking about deleting and re writing Under Your Skin. I just don't like how I've set some things up and i want to change a lot about the plot... Some of it involves relationships and some of it involves the shit fest that is the plot. 

Second i need to know what you would like me to focus the story and plot around for my Neverending Nightmare sequel. Do you want me to go into more detail about the princess and the knight? Or do you want me to build on re introducing Kara to Lena and having their relationship at the forefront?

Lastly what stories do you want me to finish before i start the sequels? Crises: Supergirl Returns? Or All The Things She Said? 

Again im sorry for going about all this, this way but i had to have input so i know what you guys want and what you would like in the future. Please comment and let me know. 

I thank each and everyone of you and i appreciate your dedication in sticking with me and my stories. Any more future thoughts or questions will be added here so i know what you all would like. Again for the million time im sorry for keeping you all waiting.


End file.
